


Be with me

by TC_JG



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew, Alternate Universe, Drew is Soon to be king, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dolph, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_JG/pseuds/TC_JG
Summary: Dolph’s an omega with a pretty screwed up life and at this point he doesn’t expect any good to come his way. In comes Drew McIntyre...





	1. Chaos? Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only POV for now, I’m not sure if I’m sticking with it.

 

                             

“Dolph, Braun said he wants you in his office, now.” Elias says passing by.

“Did he say what it was for?” Dolph asks nervously.

“Nope. But he sounded beyond pissed off, so if I were you, I’d get to stepping.” The brunet responds.  

It was easy for Elias to say. The man only had to play a guitar and swoon the crowd with his aura. Braun would only calls Elias to ask for some info about the song he’d probably perform. That’s about it. But for Dolph, PFT. He always has something negative or derogatory to say to him. And just the thought of that alone really has dolph second guessing about walking up to his office. 

Holding his breath, He nervously knocks on the door and awaits for a response that never arrives.

Instead, a massive hand grabs him by the neck and drags him into the office, slamming him up against the very door he was just standing outside of.

“What did I tell you about denying orders to our customers?!” Braun spits on Dolph’s face.

“I already told you that’s not what I signed up for, Braun. I’m simply a janitor, a stocker and a bartender, that’s it.” Dolph tries gasping for air.

“I don’t care what you signed up for, if our customers want you, that’s what they’ll get. Next time I hear you’re denying, I’ll snap your ass in half. AM I UNDERSTOOD?! I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?” He yells to Dolph’s face.

“U- unders- understood.” Dolph responds, just wanting to get the hell out of there.

Glad with the response Dolph had given him, Braun releases his hold on Dolph’s neck and drops him on the floor, leaving him to cough hysterically.

“Good, now get the hell out of my office.” Braun says turning around towards his desk.

Scrambling to his feet, Dolph grabs the door handle and opens the door, before rushing out of his office and in to the nearest bathroom he could find.

Immediately upon entering, he locks the door and throws myself against it, allowing myself to catch his breath and let his pent up emotions all out. 

Dolph’s not not usually one to self pity, but his life is not a walk in the park, it’s the complete opposite. All he’s ever wanted was a chance for a new life off the streets and a way to help his mom with the house and her health. This job was supposed to be a step in the right direction for him, but instead it’s adding on to the list of shit that He’s already got going on. It’s sad and in a deep way... pathetic.

Sighing, Dolph gets up and washes his face, but immediately freezes when he hears a knock on the door.

“Oi, is anyone in there?” It was Scottish accent, one that clearly belonged to a man.

Can’t a guy catch a mental break down without someone interrupting him??

Sighing, Dolph quickly washes his face and winces upon seeing his own reflection, his wavy hair looked terrible, his blue eyes looked more dim than usual, and his neck was already swelling up from Brauns’ choke hold from over five minutes ago. 

He look disgusting and the fact Braun really thought that one drunk customers request meant that anyone would want him, is ridiculous. 

People like Him aren’t exactly special, they’re trash. He’s grown up accustomed to it, it’s been his life motto for awhile, but apparently Braun’s wallet said otherwise.

Dolph was practically his new cash cow now, and the thought of that is revolting.

Another loud knock rings across the bathroom and the same Scottish voice booms through the door once more.

“Stop playing games lad, I heard the water running. There’s others that have to use the bog.” 

Bog? What the hell is a bog?

Rolling his eyes at the uncommon use of the word, Dolph makes his way to the door and slowly opens it coming face to chest with what he would assume was the person knocking on the bathroom door like a behemoth.

“Sorry for the delay.” Dolph responds, attempting to make his way around him.

The man didn’t move out of the way though, he stood on the doorway, blocking Dolph’s only exit.

“Excuse me.” He asks looking up at pools of baby blues.

The man still wasn’t moving, instead his eyes roamed over him longingly as he bit his bottom lip, in what Dolph hoped was thought, softly.

“Hey, you’re kind of blocking the door way, and I really need to get going.” Dolph states, getting impatient with the taller man.

A smirk appears on the mans face, before he moves over enough to let Him through.

“Thank you.” Dolph says walking away.

Making his way to the stock area, he makes sure to make himself less visible from the already half drunk crowd of people filling the club. The less drunk people notice him, the less heat he’d get with Braun. That is unless someone snitches and tells Braun he’s hiding from the possibility of being asked for personal things.

Putting headphones on and blasting his own music, Dolph gets to working on stocking the storage room shelves.

If he doesn’t do it, no one else will...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drew really didn’t want to be here, but He’d promised Sheamus and Cesaro that He’d get his head off his usual soon to be king stuff, so now here he was, in some sort of club.

There were a lot of people gyrating disturbingly and singing along with the vulgar music that was being played from somewhere in the club.

Rolling his eyes when someone drunk attempts to flirt with him, Drew stands up from the seat he’s been occupying in for the past 2 hours in a half and taps Sheamus’ shoulder.

“I need to use the bog, do you have any idea where there might be one?” Drew asks.

“That way.” He says pointing at a door he could easily see, thanks to his height.

Nodding and thanking him, He grabs the door knob but sighs when he notices it’s locked. 

Knocking, he uses his super senses to check if he hears anything in particular and to his unfortunate wishes, he does.

It seemed whoever was on the other side of the door was crying and highly frustrated based on the smell the person was reeking of. It made Drew feel like i was invading a private moment, until his bladder reminded him why he was there in the first place.

Knocking softly, he awaits for a respond but nothing comes.

“Oi, is someone in there?” He tries, already knowing the answer to the question.

Maybe this person didn’t hear him, there is loud music booming throughout this entire club.

So, knocking a bit harder he patiently waits for a response but this time all Drew gets is a racing heartbeat, some footsteps and water running.

Getting tired of waiting for the person to respond, he speaks over the thumping music.

“Stop playing games lad, I heard the water running, there’s others that need to use the bog.” 

A wave of confusion runs over the person on the other side of the door before disgust starts rolling heavily and footsteps approach the door.

Beauty. 

Is the first thing that comes to his mind at the smaller man looking up at him.

His hair looked wild, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he was probably saying something, but Drew wasn’t listening. Not when someone as gorgeous as this was looking at him.

His baby blues were captivating and his blonde wavy hair brought up the rest of his beauty. He was a walking full course meal, and worse of all, he didn’t even know it. 

He had watched as he left and growled at the scent that hit his nostrils... home. 

It wasn’t till he was completely gone and out of sigh that Drew’s bladder struck him back into reality and into the bog. After doing his business, in what Americans would call, the bathroom, he starts making his way back to Sheamus when the smell hits his nostrils again. The scent was intoxicating. But it was mixed with something else... fear.

Following the scent, Drew walks through a dark yet dim lighted secluded area in the club, one that doesn’t have anyone in sight.

Cautiously walking around the dim lighted area, He pauses upon noticing a large man towering over the beautiful blonde from earlier.

He was yelling at him and tightly gripping him by his hair telling him to get on his knees. The blonde looked dazed and was bleeding from the side of his temple.

Growling, Drew marches up to the man and shoves him away from the whimpering blonde.

The man stumbles and looks his direction wearily.

Pushing past him, Drew immediately goes to the Blonde who looked like he was about pass out any given second and scoops him up.

“Tell whoever runs this place that his ass will be in. For a rude awakening.” Drew snarls, carrying the blonde towards the exit where Sheamus and cesaro were currently at.

”Woah what happened? Is he...” Cesaro trails off.

“No, he’s just unconscious, but I don’t want him around all these people. So the faster we can get him out of here, the better.” He says fixing the whimpering man in his hands. 

Nodding, Sheamus and Cesaro lead the way, as he follows closely behind making sure the blonde is okay.

”They’ll pay, each and everyone of them.” He whispers to the unconscious blonde who’s head is resting on his shoulder.

The blonde whimpers and shivers causing his Wolf to growl and rush to the car.

Once inside the vehicle, Drew sets him on his lap, and examines the cut on his temple. Attempting to ignore, the sudden urge to breaking every limb on the asshole that laid his arms on the stunning blonde before him. 

“Hey, look at me. Open your eyes.” Drew whispers, cradling the beautiful mans’ face between his hands.

The blonde weeps but slowly flutters his eyes and leaves them open for a bit before closing them again.

”What’s your name?” Drew chuckles at the way the smaller man quickly rest his head on his shoulder.

He takes a deep breath before answering sluggishly.

“D-dolph.”

The name causes his heart to skip a beat and his wolf to whine as the smaller man rests his head on Drew’s chest.

 _mate_...

 


	2. The beginning of an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in advanced, I’m trying my best here.

                                   

It's been three hours since they’ve all arrived at the hospital, since then, the doctor had already diagnosed the blonde with a severe concussion and a fractured wrist. Drew was fully aware that a werewolf could heal a hell of a lot quicker than a human, however, that didn’t stop him from nearly blowing a gasket in front of multiple people. It had taken Sheamus a while to ease the rising anger and eventually he did, by reminding him of the effects it could leave on the already injured omega... Dolph. 

The smile that spread across his face upon remembering the omega’s name was hard to cover, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He has found his mate, the one his mother constantly told him stories about. For so long Drew believed it was nothing but old folklore, that his mom just told him those stories so that he’d never lose hope on finding love, but boy was he wrong. The omega before him is living proof of everything she’d ever told him about.

“Wow. You really are whipped.” 

It was Sheamus’ voice that broke his thoughts and had the Scottish alpha crashing back into reality.

“I can assure you I have no idea what you speak of.” Drew says, eyes gazing to the sleeping blonde on the hospital bed.

“Right. So we’re gonna pretend like you’re not already reciting your wedding vows in your head?” Sheamus asks chuckling.

“I’m not thinking about wedding vows and I’m certainly not whipped. I’m simply concerned for his safety. Nothing more, Nothing less.” Drew responds, causing the Irish man to burst out laughing.

“Drew, you’re a terrible liar. You nearly blew a gasket out there on his behalf. A little more and you would’ve probably went back to the bar to finish what that drunk asshole started. Now, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t just risk my reputation as a soon to be king just to punch a drunk guy. I’d have to be pretty whipped on someone to do something foolish like that.” Sheamus says, sitting on the chair by him.

“Is that how you found your Swiss prince?” Drew chuckles.

“Ha, nice try, but changing the subject won’t save you this time, Drew. You like him, Admit it.” 

“I will not declare such thing. Like I said prior, I have no idea what you’re talking abou-“ Drew never gets to end his sentence.

Dolph’s eyes were slowly opening and before Drew or Sheamus can even say anything, he frantically starts trying to pull out the IV off his arm.

“Woah, hey let’s not do that. Hey, stop.” Sheamus says, attempting to pull the omegas hand away from the IV.

It was clearly not working, but instead causing Dolph’s heart rate to speed up by the second.

“Dolph, look at me.” Drew says softly.

The omega freezes and quickly gazes at Drew, his bottom lip trembling a bit before he shifts his gaze to Sheamus, and then his arm once again.

“Don’t touch it, you’re only gonna end up adding hours to your stay if you do.” Sheamus says softly, slowly making his way back to his seat next to Drew.

Dolph didn’t respond, instead, he looked around the room as if he were in search of something, and paused when his eyes landed on the clock by the small TV hanged on the wall.

His eyes widen before he starts getting off the bed, stumbling upon placing his feet on the floor. 

“Hey, you’re safe. Please just lay down before you get worse.” Drew tries, placing himself between the omega and the door.

Dolph’s beautiful blue eyes look up at him in fear, like he was on the verge of breaking down any given moment.

“M-move.” He whispers, eyes quickly hiding any emotion he was showing mere seconds ago.

“No.” Drew says lowly.

The omega flinches slightly at his voice and stumbles back a bit on to the hospital bed. Eyes never leaving the bigger Alpha towering over him.

Dolph’s seen a lot of Alpha’s in his life, but none have ever gotten a reaction out of him. None, and he wasn’t planning on allowing that to begin today.

“Move. Or I make you.” Dolph growls.

Drew doesn’t flinch at the threat let alone move, if anything, he shifts closer, eyes slowly shifting to a harsh shade of crimson.

“Don’t make me do this. Please.” Drew whispers.

Dolph felt every bone in his body go rigid upon hearing the words, he almost felt like backing down for once. Almost.

Shifting his eyes to their unusual shade of emerald he watches as the taller man’s eyes soften and the crimson eyes slowly start fading back to their original blues.

Drew whines and kneels, staring at the beauty in front of him.

“Go to Sleep.” Dolph whispers, watching as the taller man, gradually falls limp on the floor.

“What did you do to him?!” Sheamus yells frantically, hiding behind a chair with a pillow as a weapon.

“I told him to move.” Dolph answers, before stumbling his way to the door and out of the room.

He had to get home.

————

“Mom? Mom, where are you?” Dolph had finally managed to arrive at his old small cottage house and he had nothing else on his mind but finding his mother and assuring himself she was okay.

“Doll? Is that you?” A gruffly voice came from behind him.

Dolph never felt more relieved his entire life.

“Oh thank god you're okay. I’m sorry i’m late, Braun had me do some more work around the bar and- look none of that matters. You’re okay, that’s all I care about. Did you eat the soup I left you? Did you take your medication? You look a little pale, maybe I should run you a hot show-“

“Doll, I’m fine. I ate the soup, took my medication, made some dinner with what was there and ran myself a hot shower. I’m good, truly I am. The one I’m worried about is you. What happened?” Mrs. Ziggler asks worriedly. 

“Nothing happened. I’m fine, mom. I just need a shower and some rest and I’ll be back to a hundred percent tomorrow." Dolph murmurs, already looking for clothes.

“You’re bleeding from your temple, your wrist is in a wrap, and you’re in a hospital gown, Dolph. You’re clearly not okay. Please, let me tend-“

“Mom, I’ll be okay. Please don’t worry. When you worry, I worry and then it’s this never ending cycle of worry that neither of us can ever get out from. So please just, I’m okay. I just need to get cleaned up.” Dolph pleads, kissing his worried mother on the head.

She nods, and hugs him tightly. Only letting go when the omega begins to cough erratically.

“Doll, what’s wrong? Doll, talk to me.” Mrs. Ziggler asks frantically pulling back and sitting her son on his bed.

“Just cold.” Dolph coughs, attempting to get up. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re staying right there. I don’t wanna hear another lie out of your mouth and I don’t wanna see a pout either.” She snaps at her already pouting son, and Dolph may be stubborn, but even he knows better than to try his mother. 

Laying on his bed, Dolph allows his mom to cover him and closes his eyes. He could only pray and hope that tomorrow he’d wake up in better shape, because if he doesn’t, he’s still gonna have to suck it up and go.

—————————

“I wanna know how an injured omega just waltzed out of your freaking hospital and you didn’t even notice him? How the bloody hell is that even possible, huh?” Drew growls at the hospital management.

Drew had woken up to a panicked Sheamus patting his face with nurses surrounding him and a missing omega about 4 hours ago, yet, he still can’t wrap his head around what happened. One minute he’s being looked at by his mate and the other he’s waking up to the news that his said mate escaped the hospital successfully.

“Sir, one of our nurses did notice him, but she didn’t get to catch up, He bolted before she could even call out for him.” A management member answers.

“So, you saw him leave, and you just let him walk out through those double doors like it was nothing? That’s much worse than all your previous statements. As a matter of a fact, I should-“

“Okay, okay, Drew. I think they get the point, alright? Look, the guy escaped, there’s nothing we could’ve done about it. Standing here and arguing with management isn’t going to solve anything, you’re only going to cause a bigger scene than there already is and get yourself plastered on the front page of every newspaper in Scotland. Just calm down, and let’s go.” Sheamus says, already leading Drew out of the hospital. 

“That’s it, there we go. Follow Sheamy into the nice limousine.” Sheamus tries encouragingly.

“I’m only following you into it because it’s my limousine, otherwise, you’d be at the other end of the stick feeling my wrath as well. Seeing as you did absolutely nothing to stop him from escaping.” Drew growls, seating himself as far away from his cousin as possible.

“Aye, hold on a second, lad. If you’d seen what I seen you would’ve probably thrown yourself out a window. That omega of yours has more power in his pinky than your whole kingdom and family line combined, okay? All he did was look at you with shifted eyes then POW. You were knocked out like a sack of potatoes on a Sunday morning. Now tell me, What could I have possibly done to beat that, huh? I’ll tell you what, Nothing. That’s the answer you’re looking for, because had I attempted something I probably wouldn’t be here to tell you this story.”  

“You could have at least ran after him or tried to reason with him.” Drew exasperates.

“Did you not hear everything I just told you?” Sheamus gapes.

Drew sighs, why is this happening to him of all people?

“No, I heard you. I just... Sheamus a mate is one thing, a soulmate is another. You don’t understand, the minute I laid my eyes on him I just felt this overwhelming roller coaster of emotions that I can even begin to explain. These are things that our grandmothers and mothers continuously told us about in stories when we were kids. You never expect them to come true, no matter how perfect they paint it, it’s not as easy as it sounds. This could’ve possibly been my only chance to meet him and get to know him and I blew it. I fucking blew it.” 

“Hey, come on now, you can’t blame yourself for all of this, Drew. I may never know what it feel like to be soulfully attached to someone from the day you were born, but I do know that life has it’s way of working itself out. And something tells me that this may not be your only shot to meet Mr. ken doll.” 

Drew chuckles at the nickname and looks out the window.

“I don’t know, Sheamy. I think this might’ve been it. We’re only gonna be here till tomorrow morning. I doubt I’ll just bump into him again today.” 

“Drew, you said it yourself. He’s your soulmate. You’ve already met once, by chance may I add. What’s going to stop if from happening again?” Sheamus asks.

“Nothing, i suppose.” 

“Exactly. Now, pass me the bag of cookies would ya, I’m starving.” 

Chuckling once more, Drew passes his cousin the cookie bag and continues to gaze out the window.

Closing his eyes, Drew prays that his cousin is right, that fate will do its job and that he may meet Dolph again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still kinda new to this sooo sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
